oxygennotincludedfandomcom-20200222-history
Occupational Update
The Occupational Upgrade is an update that was added to Oxygen Not Included on February 8, 2018. Below are the items and changes. The Priority System that was tested in the early stages of the update was discarded. Duplicant Jobs With the new job progression system, your Duplicants will now be able to wear many hats - quite literally! Duplicants can be assigned new jobs in the reworked Jobs Panel, specializing them for chosen tasks within the colony and giving them new perks to boot. Be aware though, Duplicants who work harder may expect nicer amenities to keep them happy, which can mean a heaping helping of stress if you don't plan ahead. Key Features *New Jobs Board: Build a Jobs Board from the Stations Tab to unlock the new Job assignments tree! *Revamped Jobs Panel: In addition to the existing function of toggling work errands, the Jobs Panel now contains the Jobs tree, allowing you to assign Duplicants to positions like Miner, Architect, or Engineer, and promote them as they rise through the ranks. *New Job Perks: All jobs come with attribute boosts related to their field, but some jobs will also come with work-specific perks that compound as Dupes advance. This means that advancing through the ranks can unlock special skills, like the ability to used advanced machinery or dig through Granite and Abyssalite. *Duplicant Job Interests: Everyone in the universe has something they enjoy doing! Assign a Duplicant to a job they're interested in, and their enthusiasm for the work will help them learn to master it just a little bit faster. *Hats: Yes, hats. That go on your Duplicants' tiny little heads. These accessories will be used to denote which job your Duplicant has been assigned to, and gosh are the Dupes ever excited to wear them. *New Stations and Rooms: **Farm Station: Enclosing a room and adding a Farm Station will now create a Greenhouse. Duplicants assigned to farming jobs will be able to produce special fertilizer in these rooms and distribute it to nearby crops for a growth boost. **Power Control Station: Enclosing a room and adding a Power Control Station will now create a Power Plant. Engineering Duplicants will be able to create upgrade materials in these rooms, allowing them to tinker with nearby generators to increase their power output. **Recreation Room: Creating a Recreation Room with a fun building and some decoration will give your Duplicants a place they can hang out and de-stress. Expanded Automation Building on existing Automation systems within the game, new buildings and overlays have been added to give you more control over daily colony operations and the breadth of automatable tasks within your base. With the all new Conveyor System, you can deliver ore and solid objects around your colony, put items away in storage, and sweep up floor debris, all without your Duplicants lifting a finger. Key Features *Conveyor Rails, Loader and Receptacle: Found in the Shipping tab of the Build Menu, these new buildings can be used to quickly and automatically transport your materials to construction sites and storage areas. No Duplicant effort required! *Auto-Sweeper: This handy automatic machine will suck up and redistribute all the ore and debris in range and shoot it back out into the buildings and storage containers that need it. What a time-saver! *New Conveyor Overlay: View your web of conveyor systems and see where materials are headed in your base in real time. *Smart Battery and Storage Locker: New Smart Batteries and Lockers can be hooked up to Automation grids and will become Active when they fill up to the amount you specify. That's smart! *Smart Fridge: Existing Fridges have been reworked, adding Automation inputs and allowing them to become Active when filled above the specified amount. They also probably know if Dupes sneak in for a midnight snack, and silently judge. *Disease Logic Sensor: This Automation sensor will allow you to detect concentrations of Germs and turn systems on or off based on levels of contamination. Automatically lock off a biohazardous area when disease is running rampant, or unleash a flood of Chlorine to flush out a contaminated space. And More *Steam Turbine: Get steamed up for this generator, because it can produce loads of energy with practically no waste! *Food and Plant Rebalances: Plants have been tweaked for a more rewarding overall farming experience. **Certain plants have received an increase to their calorie output, and have had the ranges of their ideal growth conditions broadened for ease of growth **Meal Lice now require fertilization with Dirt **Higher tier food production should now be more viable *Performance Enhancements! *Official Korean Translation in Beta *Tons of bug fixes, rebalances, QOL additions, and more! References *Developer Post - Occupational Upgrade Category:Patch Notes Category:Content Category:Update